Please Say Yes
by ArmAndLeg
Summary: Tai is nervous. Today, he's going to ask someone special to him out, and Sora is being supportive. But, what's this? The Special Someone doesn't give him a straight answer? What's a guy to do?


AN: This is an old fanfic of mine that I wrote in my Digimon phase. I decided that I was going to do as a writer should and edit it. It was a cute little story, after all. This is the edited version, after it had been sitting on FFN for quite a while.

Warnings: Shounen Ai.

Please Say Yes

I sat next to my best friend Sora on the bus—I needed her moral support. Why you ask? I needed it because I was about to ask my other best friend out. In addition, we were both guys, _and _I have no idea how he will react to this.

"Don't worry about it, Tai," Sora told me for the fourth time since I got on the bus. "You and Matt are really good friends, and I catch him staring at you sometimes," she continued. I look away and try to hide my blush. "I'm surprised that he hasn't asked you out yet!"

"Why are you so sure that he likes me in that way?" I asked her for about the second time that day. "I mean, he doesn't seem to be all the interested in me in particular," I said as I looked behind me, searching for Matt's familiar face in the way too crowded school bus.

"Trust me on this, Tai," Sora stated, "I just know these things, alright? I am the one with the Crest of Love after all," she added with a wink. I looked behind me again to find out whom Matt was sitting with. He is sitting alone today, which is highly unusual. Normally he has someone like Mimi sitting next to him. "Here's your bus-stop, Tai," Sora said, pushing me out of the seat. She gave me a reassuring smile as I got my book bag from off the floor. "Go get'em lover boy!" she shouted as I got off the bus.

Did I mention that today is two days before February 14th? I didn't? Oh, because it is…. I don't know where my brain was at when I decided to ask Matt out two days before _that _holiday of the year. I guess it was just plain insanity…. Whatever the case, there's no backing out of it now. I slowed down my walk and waited for Matt to catch up to me, a daily ritual for the two of us after we got off the bus in the afternoon. "Have you killed your sister yet for making us watch _that_ show yet?" Matt asked me, trying to hide a smile. This is what we talk about normally when we walk home together: killing off Kari. Come on; don't tell me you never did that with your younger sibling?

"No, she's too hard for me to kill, especially when she gives me _that_ look that got us to watch _that_ show with her in the first place," I explained to him. I was messing with the shoulder strap to my book bag; I was waiting for the right time to pop the question I had promised myself (and Sora) I would ask Matt. Nervousness was plainly etched in my facial expression too, I bet, whenever I took the chance to look at Matt's face. I don't know what made me ask this next thing, but I guess it was because I had to make sure of something. "Matt, I did tell you I was gay, right?"

Matt shot me a look that said: "Duh, I was the first person you told, don't you remember? But yeah, you did," Matt answered me slowly.

I went with the subtle approach; I couldn't just go right on and ask him, it was too hard and too embarrassing for me. "Well, there's this guy I want to ask out…" I let the sentence fade away without finishing it. Right about here is where my brain was screaming: "You're the one with the Crest of Courage! Be brave!"

"Really?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows. "How long have you wanted to go out with this guy?"

"Well, for a while now, ever since I broke up with Izzy—I guess," I rambled aimlessly. No one but Sora knew the reason why Izzy and I went our separate ways, but the reason was because our tastes had changed.

"That long, huh? Is this other guy the reason why you broke up with Izzy in the first place?" Matt asked me suddenly, turning to face me. I looked up at him and tried to shake my head, but I couldn't lie to Matt that easily. "Well, do I know this person? Is it Joe or someone else like my brother?" Matt cracked with a smile.

I made a face at those suggestions, but I answered him with a simple, "Yeah, you know him. And it's not your brother!"

Matt chuckled at that. I loved it when he laughed; it was really rare to hear the great Yamato Ishida laugh. "So, who is it?" Matt asked me.

Here's my chance…if I don't say it now then all this was a lost cause. I felt my checks get warm and I forced one word out of my mouth. "You," I answered in a barely audible voice. I stopped walking because we were in front of Matt's apartment building…and because Matt stopped walking.

"…That's—weird…scary and weird," Matt said slowly as he looked me in the eyes. I felt my heart sink. I waited for him to get over the initial shock of my confession. "I'll have to think about it, Tai. I'll see you tomorrow at the bus-stop," Matt said to me as he walked into his apartment building.

I stared at him in disbelief. Not only did he not say no, but he also didn't say yes either! Did he have any idea how nerve wrecking it was just to say "you" when he asked me that? My brain was going haywire at this. He didn't turn me down, which was a good thing, but he didn't give me a chance either. What did this mean? Oi, I'm so confused…

I walked into my apartment building and waited for the elevator to come to the first floor. I was trying to weigh my chances of Matt saying yes now. He was a really popular guy; a lot of girls (and guys) liked him. He had the good looks of a pop star like those guys in America called the Backstreet Boys. A lot of people liked him for his looks alone, while I was one of the few who liked him for his personality. I was sure he liked me as a friend, but did he like me more than a friend did? Chances are that he didn't.

I was shaking all the pessimistic thoughts about Matt saying no out of my head. My mantra was to think positively about things—but I just couldn't! Back when I was in the Digiworld, even when the odds were all wrong for us, I always thought we could win. I dropped my book bag onto the chair in my living room and headed for my computer. I needed to relax and push all these thoughts out of my head.

Soon enough I was bored, and I went into my room to get my homework out of the way. I took one look at my math homework and decided not to do it first, my whole body wasn't ready for that kind of torture. English was getting easier to understand, so I went with that first. "Write a short story in English, using proper spelling and grammar." Okay…so maybe that wouldn't be as easy as I thought it would be. American spelling and grammar confuses me to death.

I worked my ass off writing that short story. When I was done, I realized that Kari was home for more than an hour and I hadn't thought of Matt's answer at all while I was writing. I hit myself in the head—now that I reminded myself of him, I was never going to stop thinking about him. I tried to not think about his answer when I hopped onto the computer again, and catch up on a few things I forgot to check.

When my dad got home (my mom was home all day, but I was on the computer and she knows not to mess with me when I'm on…Izzy's ways had rubbed off on me when we were going out) I had to get off. I looked at the clock, even though I knew my dad got home around nine on Monday's. I figured I might as well try my math homework; I was in danger of failing at the moment for that class, anyway. Stupid math—why does it need to be so complicated?

It took me and hour and a half to finish my math homework. Damn that class…Why can't they make it easier! Ah well, at least I finished it, this time. Maybe it will help my grade. I went to bed once I finished putting all my school things away, my thoughts never leaving Matt's possible answer.

I woke up that Tuesday morning, and the first thing that came to mind was, "What is Matt going say?" I swear that's all I could think about. The morning dragged on slowly before I had to leave the house, my things conveniently placed in my book bag. When I walked out of my apartment door, my heart was beating with anticipation. My mind started coming up with the worst of the worst case scenarios. Not one single positive thought could surface in my mind—_not one_. I made it the bus stop a little earlier than usual, but I didn't care.

I looked over my shoulder to see if Matt was coming. I came up with one situation that wasn't negative, and it was to forget about asking him if he had thought it over. If I ask him if he thought it over, then he would be more likely to tell me no, and if I hear a single no in the next two days, I'll have a mental brake down. Okay, so maybe that wasn't a positive thought either, but it wasn't fully negative.

Matt walked up to me just as the bus arrived. I looked over at him and tried not to blush. He was wearing his favorite winter outfit today. I looked ahead at the bus and hopped on like I normally would, Matt climbing on behind me. I sat in my morning seat, the only seat I usually had to myself during any time of the day, and Matt sat _next_ to me. As nervous as I was, this made me shiver in anticipation of his answer.

"I thought about what you told me yesterday," Matt started off. I looked over at him, silently telling him to go on. "And my answer is yes, Tai," Matt said simply.

I felt my eyes go wide with shock, and I tried to keep myself from hugging Matt to death. "I thought you were…" I let the sentence fade into the air.

"Straight? Nah, I'm bi, but I'm not straight," Matt answered me quietly. "And I always felt that you liked me to begin with," he admitted.

"Matt, I'm surprised that you actually said yes though…I thought you didn't like me in that way," I told him. Then I laughed. "You should have seen the way I was acting all of last night, I was a total nervous wreck," I admitted.

"Why were you a nervous wreck, Tai?" Matt asked.

"Simple—I thought you were going to say no," I stated quietly, pulling at the stray ends of my book bag.

"You, Taichi Kamiya, had a pessimistic thought?" Matt asked suddenly. "Where's the world coming to these days?" Matt joked. "You never think like that Tai, that's why so many people like you," he told me quietly.

"Really?" I asked him quietly.

"Really," he answered, and then he kissed me on the cheek, just as Sora walked on the bus.

"I knew it!" she shouted as she sat down in the seat in front of us. "I knew Matt was going to say yes," Sora said in a lighter voice, directing it at me.

That was the start of my relationship with Matt. It didn't happen in the fairy tale way, where person A said that they loved person Y and then person Y said that they loved person A back. Actually, I was glad that it didn't, if it started like that, then I would be afraid that this was some dream.


End file.
